Wrapped in Romance
by YamiTenshiKoi
Summary: Sequel to Locked in Love. When Roy's parents come to visit, can his and Edward's love last when they don't know even know he's gay? What happens when they bring a girl into all of this? Can they make it to the wedding day without it all falling to pieces? [RoyEd Yaoi Slash] Epilogue is now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Lexi: Booyah bitches! I'm back:) I've been meaning to write this for a while... or rather something like two months. But who's worrying about details? **

**So yes, this is the OFFICIAL sequel to Locked in Love. It's based off the second ending (obviously) and will go through the engagement, wedding, and maybe a bit after. I don't plan it to be hugely long, maybe somewhere between 10 and 15? Don't get all pissy if updates are only like 2 to 4 times a month. High school is hard when you take all Honors...:/**

**Ed: Enough stalling damnit!**

**Roy: Yeah, you are honestly the worst procrastinator in the world!**

**Lexi: *shrinks into a little ball* I KNOW! You don't need to keep bugging me about it... jeez.**

**Warning: THIS IS YAOI! If you don't know what that is, I have no idea how you read Locked in Love in the first place...**

**Disclaimer: Lexi-chan doesn't own FMA or anything associated with it.**

**

* * *

**

It was a quiet Monday morning, it only being five and the sun not even awake. Edward was cuddled up against his warm fiance in their bed. That was one of the best perks of sleeping with him, not including the sexual way of course. But the man was like a human radiator, giving out heat to anything nearby. This little detail also made Ed not want to let Roy out of the bed to get ready for his first day of teaching again after the long summer.

Although the 3 months was very eventful, the two had yet to really start preparing for their wedding. They decided they weren't going to have it until the winter, a near-Christmas wedding sounded very romantic. And since they didn't exactly plan to have tons of guests, the preparations could wait a while. Or at least, that had been the plan before the phone call they received at 6 AM that morning.

An ear splitting ring had come from the phone laying on the bedside table, breaking the peace in the room.

"I swear to god... if you don't shut that fucking thing up, I will KILL you," Edward growled, somewhat menacingly to his fiance.

"I'll get it, just calm down," Roy responded, a yawn breaking through halfway. He lazily reached over to his side, not quite awake and just groping around until he found it. He let out another tired sigh, "Hello?"

"Roy?" A calming voice asked.

"M-mom...?" Roy questioned, the query coming out a bit shaky and somewhat scared.

"Darling," the woman started out dangerously,"HOW COULD YOU GO AND GET ENGAGED, AND NOT TELL YOUR OWN MOTHER?"

"I-i-i... Ummmm, I swear I can explain!"

"Who the fuck is that...?" Edward grumbled, pissed at having his sleep interrupted for no good reason, "Someone had better fucking be dying."

Roy simply held a finger up to his lips, to silence the other. However, this just pissed off the blonde. Who the hell was he to tell Edward not to talk?

"It's a sad day when a mother has to learn of her only son's engagement through the newspaper! And who is this Edwina girl... they must have spelled her name wrong in the paper, but it changes nothing?"

"E-edwina?" Roy was extremely confused... before it clicked, 'Wait, does she not know I'm... OH SHIT!'

"Ah-h yes, they must have spelled her name wrong. I'll be sure to inform her of it," Roy laughed nervously, having a hard time lying to his mother.

"Yes, well, I should hope so. Oh, and Roy, darling?" Mrs. Mustang said happily.

"Yeah?"

"You know this means that your father and I will be visiting shortly, yes?"

"W-what? No, I mean, now isn't really a good time. What with the wedding and all!" Roy implored in a desperate attempt to sway his mother's mind.

"Nonsense, I shall meet this fiance of yours and judge my approval of her. And I can help you with the wedding, as if you know anything about marriage! I've been married six times, I'm practically an expert!" She argued.

"Oh god..." Roy groaned. He was so screwed.

"We'll be arriving next Saturday, so make sure to clear the guestroom for us and you better have an_ edible_ dinner on the table. When I say edible, I mean none of that instant ramen shit I know you youngsters live off of!"

"Yes, Mother..." Roy complied easily knowing Edward wouldn't like the diet change, as they had lived on ramen, Sour Patch Kids, and Monster that summer.

"Until then my little prince, I'll call later in the week to confirm everything. I love you," She finished before hanging up.

"So... who the hell were you talking to?" Edward asked, now fully awake, though he hadn't really caught any of the conversation.

"My mom. Apparently she and my father are coming to visit for a few days, starting Saturday," Roy intentionally left out details.

"Oh, really? And who's Edwina? I kept hearing the name, but..." Ed trailed off.

Roy internally groaned at knowing he had to explain everything now. Hopefully he would get off easier if he fed him first...

* * *

**Lexi: So... that's the first chapter. I know I said it would be up like last week, but I got lazy:) And I was tired after homecoming... so I kinda just said "Fuck it."**

**That was kinda just the preview of what the story is gonna be about. I'm also bringing back old characters, tying old facts in, and lots of interesting plot twists... and lemons, lots and lots of lemons X)**

**Please review! I got a three day weekend so maybe, if I get enough reviews to keep me happy, I'll update again! Oh yeah, I'm so happy cause I got volume 4, 10, and 13 of FMA and Conqueror of Shamballa! I was so happy, I knew I had to finish this:D Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lexi: 9 reviews! Oh, I feel so very loved:) My day has been pretty shitty so I'm gonna end it by listening to music, drinking some Monster, eating pizza, and updating the story. I've decided that I HAVE to update more than I did on Locked in Love... that means I promise not to go on an unexplained 3 month hiatus this time! xD**

**Roy: I'm still pissed off about that... How is it that 17 chapters took nearly a fucking year to write? Lazy ass...**

**Lexi: I honestly don't think you've learned *glares* DON'T INSULT THE WRITER. Ugh, bastard.**

**Ed: And now you see why I hate him.**

**Roy: You don't hate me.**

**Ed: YES, I do!**

**Lexi: Nah, he has a point. I'm pretty damn sure you love it when he sticks his-**

**Ed: LA LA LA LA LA SOME PEOPLE DON'T NEED TO BE CORRUPTED!**

**Lexi: *grins* I am well aware of what I was saying.**

**Disclaimer: Lexi-chan still doesn't own FullMetal Alchemist!**

**Warning: Why do I even still put this thing in? You know the drill. No likey, no read(e?)y.**

**

* * *

**"So... basically, your mom said she's coming out for a while to help with the wedding, she didn't know you were engaged, and they think I'm some chick named 'Edwina'? Is that everything?" Edward asked calmly. His casual demeanor was scaring Roy, why the fuck wasn't he getting hit?

Roy nodded slowly, hesitant to give an answer, "Yeah, that's pretty much it..."

"Okay," Edward looked up with a blank face for about 2.5 seconds before standing, and promptly slapping Roy hard on the cheek.

"Ow! What the fuck, Edward?"

"You know 'what the fuck,' Roy! You are an idiotic bastard! Do you know how this whole fucking situation is making me feel? I doubt it, because you're too worried thinking about how to save your sorry ass! Well, guess what, it's making me want to go cry because I'm not even good enough to tell your mother about!" Ed screamed out in one breath, looking like a kicked dog when his eyes began tearing up.

"Shhhhh, baby, I'm so sorry. I was tired and wasn't thinking properly. I promise I will tell her, okay?" Roy pleaded while he held Edward in a tight, comforting embrace.

A muffled 'okay' was all he got.

"So, to start we do have some things to prepare."

"Like what kind of things?" Ed questioned looking suspicious.

"I don't know... move your stuff into one of the spare bedrooms, clean up the guest room, make the house suitable for a woman to live in... Maybe get some food other than Ramen Noodles?" Roy said the last one more like a casual suggestion instead of that it was is mom's demand.

"WAIT, WE HAVE TO GET DIFFERENT FOOD? No way is that bitch staying here if it means we have to have actual cooking!" Edward freaked out and started waving his arms in a tantrum throwing way.

"...You did NOT just stomp your foot!" and Roy promptly starting laughing his ass off.

"Fuck off you jerkwad! This is serious, damnit! I'm not giving up my instant meals!" Ed glared at his fiance, pissed that Roy _obviously _thought he was joking.

"Okay, okay," Roy calmed his breathing, while still gripping his stomach to stop laughing.

"Whatever... you are going to owe me SO much for putting up with them."

"Sure Edward, anything you say. As long as this ends in sexual favors, I'm happy!" Roy kissed him on the cheek.

"W-what? Whoever said anything about s-s-se... you know what I mean!" Ed stuttered out with a bright pink stain to his face.

"Edward, are you really that shy still? We've fucked, I figure you could at least say the word, sex," Roy said slowly, trying hard not to laugh and embarrass him.

"I-I... I'm sorry, I just don't like saying it! Besides, we've only done it like twice. It's not like it's a regular thing..." Edward muttered quickly.

"Well, do you want it to be? I mean, we're enaged, it is something couples generally do. Unless, you want to wait until we're actually married," Roy replied, not quite sure what to say.

"Ummmm... I'd like to. I just, I don't know... I love you, and I like it when we do stuff, but I'm still new to all of this," Ed refused to meet his eyes and his head was turned away.

Roy gently reached out, cupped his face and turned Edward back to face him, "I love you too... even if I can't say it in quite as many words. I understand that you honestly haven't 'been out of the closet' for all that long and that your experience is much smaller than mine. But I want to help, so if you ever want to try again, just tell me. Until then, I can wait," Roy ended his little declaration with a passionate kiss on the lips.

"You know that you make me feel like a terrible human being, right?" Ed smiled and gave a small laugh.

"How's that?" Roy frowned slightly.

"Because... you're beautiful, and loving, and patient... Hell, you're probably the closest thing to perfect there is!" He explained.

"Edward, I hope you know how ridiculous that was. I'm a teacher who slept with his student, corrupted an innocent kid, and is now lying to his mom so she doesn't know he's gay! Does that sound like perfect to you?" Roy chuckled.

"Well, it sounds like perfect to _me... _However, I think that might sound bad to anyone who wasn't madly in love with you," Edward reasoned lightly.

"Whatever you say, love, whatever you say..." Roy mused quietly.

"So... when are they coming exactly?" Ed questioned, pretending to be more interested in something on Roy's shirt.

"Uhhh 5 days. We have that long to make this fag house look like a straight man's paradise."

Edward looked him straight in the eye for about 10 seconds before laughing extremely loudly and having to grip onto Roy so as not to fall over. He was gasping for breath after a minute straight of cracking up. Once he got back to normal, or as normal as is possible for him, he said, "That was probably the best thing that's ever come from your mouth. And I know some pretty good stuff that's come from it..." **[Lexi: Sorry, couldn't resist the sexual innuendo there! xD]**

Roy smiled for a moment before going back to serious, "Okay, that's all fine and dandy, but we do have things to do. Just so you know, the story is that 'Edwina' is out of town visiting her parents. You're my roommate, and you'll be moving out after the wedding. If they ask, we met in college. Anything about the 'bride' can be made up, just make sure to tell me so our details don't clash."

"Wow, you really have this all planned out... But where's the part when we tell them that you like dick?" Edward said, cocking one eyebrow.

"I hadn't actually gotten that far. I promise to tell them, but wait until they've gotten settled in for a bit, kay? They'll only be here for two weeks, tops. They never stay longer than that," Roy implored him.

"You're going to owe me Ramen everyday for like a year after this, just so you know," Edward smirked, though still slightly angry that he wasn't going to be eating things that took 3 minutes to prepare.

"See, this is why I love you, Ed. So flexible," Roy purred the last word into his ear, making sure to imply something sexual. It took Edward a minute to come back to himself when he realized his fiance had left the room.

"Roy?" he called.

"I'm going to the store to buy all the shit we can eat in 5 days. You coming, doll face?" Roy asked sarcastically, knowing Ed would never pass up junk food.

"HELL YES!"

* * *

**Lexi: Not anything like I planned this chapter, but I honestly didn't have much of a plan for it to begin with. I like how it turned out:) Some arguing, fluff, and some seriousness. The parents are finally gonna be here next chapter! And I'll even tell you a little spoiler... they're bringing someone with them. If you can guess right who it is, you get a special mention next chapter. Three hints.**

**1) It is a women.**

**2) She was in the last story.**

**3) It's not Winry...**

**Good luck figuring it out! I'm off to dye my hair red for the hell of it!:D REVIEWS PWEAAASE. I NEED MY CRACK! (To those who don't know. No, I'm not a druggie. REVIEWS ARE MY FUCKING CRACK.)**

**Oh, yeah, that songs I kept listening to while writing were: CheaterCheaterBestFriendEater by NeverShoutNever! and Love Like Woe by the Ready Set... they are addictive.**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lexi: Heyy peeps! I'm back... it hasn't been that long by my updating standards:D I just got really caught up in life again, my bad!**

**I'm so happy cause my birthday is Tuesday, the 16th. SO CLOSE! And my party tomorrow, Friday, woot! I'm really in an energetic yaoi mood cause my friend and I pretty much RPed all night as our OC's. Hope you like the chapter, took a while because of the smex scene... you all owe me so much for writing it! xD**

**Oh, and the only one to get the mystery girl right was Makoto-Elena congrats on getting it! Come on people, I didn't think it was all that hard ;_;**

**Warning: Dear God, do I even have to tell you it's yaoi...?**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine :P**

* * *

"How long until they get here?" Edward asked in a rush to strip himself of his clothes.

"I don't know, about 20 minutes, I think. She's never late," Roy urged in the heat of the moment, "Think you can work with a quickie?"

"Course I can, Roy, don't underestimate a horny teenage boy!" He laughed while trying to undo the buttons on his pants rather hastily. Ed got frustrated with it after about 10 seconds and was about to just rip them off when his lover came over and brushed his hands away. Roy looked him in the eye and slowly undid the pants, helping him get them off. This caused the younger to blush in embarrassment.

They kept up the rapid pace until both of them were naked as the day they were born. Edward jumped onto the bed, flat on his back, followed by Roy. The older quickly sucked and nibbled at a sensitive spot on his neck, causing him to moan rather loudly.

"Oh God, please don't stop!" Ed growled out in pleasure.

"My name's Roy, but God works too," he winked at the blonde and began kissing down his chest until he reached his prize. Edward was hard as a rock at all of the teasing going on. Roy smirked and leaned down slowly, giving it a small lick on the head.

"Mmmmmm bastard..." Edward managed to get out. Roy continued until Ed was on the verge of an orgasm, stopping him from releasing.

He moved to reach over for something on the side table, causing Edward to growl, "Calm down, just getting the lube, babe."

Roy smiled down at Ed, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips to distract him from the upcoming pain. He lubed up three fingers haphazardly and rubbed one against his entrance for a moment before slipping it in. Roy could feel him tense slightly, they hadn't had sex in a while.

"Hush, you know it'll only get better if you relax," He reminded the small blonde.

Edward nodded, telling Roy he could continue. This prompted him to put another digit in, starting to scissor his hole until it was looser. After another minute, a third one joined, Roy thrusting them in quickly and repeatedly.

"Just put it in me already! No more teasing..." Ed begged, his eyes on the verge of tears from the pleasure he craved.

Roy kissed up his neck gently after putting lube on his member. He waited a second before slowly pushing it all the way in. Edward tensed slightly, but relaxed after a moment of adjusting to the feeling. "Still as tight as a virgin, eh?" Roy laughed gently.

He began moving in and out until Ed was gasping at the amazing feeling of his prostate being abused mercilessly.

"A-ah... I don't thin-nk I can... Nghh," Edward moaned as he finally lost it. Roy felt him get extremely tight and followed at the wonderful feeling of ecstacy.

And of course, the doorbell rang as they were both spasming from coming so intensely.

"Shit," Roy growled, beginning to pull out.

"I swear to whatever deity there is that if you leave right now, I will castrate you in your sleep," Ed replied tiredly.

"Oh come on, Ed. I have to let them in, if I don't they'll just bust the door down!" Roy reasoned lightly.

"But... I'm all messy and icky. I can't go to the door," Edward frowned slightly.

"It's fine, go take a shower. I'm going to go put some clothes on. Just come out when you're ready," He said, kissing his fiance lovingly on the forehead and leaving to find clothes.

Roy hurriedly pulled on some skinny jeans and a black 'Escape the Fate' band tee, running to get the door.

"Took you long enough," was the first thing he heard when he opened it, his mother pushing him aside to get in.

"Missed you too, Mom," he grumbled under his breath.

"Don't backtalk your mother, Roy Mustang," A slighter deeper voice than his own chastised.

"Of course, Father," He replied, "It's good to see you both," Roy looked at the only thing out of place,"But why is there a women with you?"

"Oh, Aizlen, dear, come intoduce your self!" his mother cooed to her.

* * *

**Lexi: And that's all you get, cause I was supposed to have gotten off the computer like 20 minutes ago... good thing my brothers can't keep track of time very well!;)**

**Hope you liked it... Started it randomly yesterday but didn't get to finish it until just now. I have to go clean now before my mom and dad throw another hissy fit... Going to a play tonight that my sister is in and my birthday party is tomorrow!:D 5 days till I'm finally 15.**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lexi: Woot:) I turned 15 on a couple weeks ago, so this is the first chapter I'm typing since I aged... Oh, and my parents bought me a laptop for my birthday, so... MORE UPDATES! Sorry bout the delay... got a bit caught up IRL for a bit ;) promise not to let it happen again!**

**So... Yeah, I have no idea here the story is going from here, just some events I think might occur, so far.**

**I spent the last 2 days watching every single episode of Junjou Romantica, so I'm in a happy mood:)**

**Onto the damn story!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. Is there even a point in saying it?**

**

* * *

**

"Hello, Roy, my name is Aizlen, I've heard lots about you," the women said, extending her hand to him. The girl had an air about her than told him she wouldn't hesitate to play dirty if it got her what she wanted. And with the way she was eyeing him, he suspected it might be him. Aizlen seemed to paste a fake smile on her face to cover up something else when she greeted him.

"Nice to meet you too," Roy gave his parents a look, not understanding why she was here, "Not to be rude or anything, but why did you bring her?"

"Oh Roy, that can wait until we're all settled down," his mother cooed in a way that would redirect the conversation and stop him from pursuing it further until later.

"I see... well, your guestroom is all set upstairs. Let me escort you there," He said, walking away. His mother, father, and the women followed him to the room, grabbing their bags on the way.

"You can put your things down on the bed and unpack later. Dinner will be in about half an hour and we can catch up then," Roy told them in a polite manner, "Is she staying here too?"

"Of course, Roy! Young ladies don't just stay for the meal and leave. Go set her up with a room, in yours if you have to," his mother said sternly, trying to get him to be a proper gentleman.

"How about the spare room? I'd love to offer you my room, but it's very dirty and I don't suspect you'd want to inhabit it during your stay," Roy lied through his teeth, he didn't want to share anything with her and his room was extremely tidy.

"That's fine, as long as there's a bed and a bathroom. I'll be okay," she winked and flipped her hair back.

"Ummm, okay then. Follow me, and I'll show you where it is," Roy said awkwardly. Aizlen got up and he took her down the hall to what used to be Alphonse's room. Edward's old room was too damn messy and teenage like to let her stay in, and he would have to stay in it while his parents where there.

"Oh, this is cozy," Aizlen mused as she sat on the white linen-covered bed and gazed at her surroundings. The room was pretty plain, save for a dresser, painting of a flower, and a floor length mirror in the corner.

"Mhmmmm, anything else you need?" Roy asked, not particularly caring.

"Yes, but I doubt you'd give it to me, considering you have a fiancee..." she trailed off seductively, batting her eyes in what was supposed to be a sexy manor. Truthfully, Roy, thought it looked more like she had something stuck in her eye.

"Ah, yeah-" he was interrupted by the door opening. Roy looked over to see Edward dressed in sweats and a wife beater, a towel wrapped around his head to dry his hair.

"Hey, I was looking for- Oh, hi," he stopped halfway, realizing there was another person in the room..

"Edward, this is Aizlen. Aizlen, Edward, he's- err... my roommate?" It came out sounding more like a question than a statement.

"Its ummmm, a pleasure to meet you, Edward," She said, covering her surprise up with a bright smile.

"You too," Ed offered her his flesh hand, shaking hers with a smile. Roy was in shock for a moment about how nice he was being before realizing it was only because he hadn't seen her flirt with him yet. As soon as she did, Roy feared for her well-being. Edward got jealous easily.

"Anyways, Roy, I wanted to know where you put the sugar, I can't find it," Edward questioned him. Roy was confused.

"Why do you need the sugar?" he asked with a puzzled expression.

"Dessert... duh," Edward laughed,"You can't make strawberry shortcake without sugar!"

"Oh, okay, well it should be on the bottom left shelf in the pantry, if I remember correctly," Roy told him.

"Gotcha. Dinner will be done in like 10 minutes, don't be late. No excuses," he gave him a look that gave no room for arguments. Edward had gotten to be a good cook because of the times the store was out of ramen and they need something that wasn't Taco Bell or McDonalds.

Roy nodded and Ed went downstairs to the kitchen.

"So, where were we, Roy?" Aizlen purred at him. Roy blinked in shock. Was she really trying to get him to do something with her when she knew he was taken?

"I- uh... Aizlen, you seem nice and all, but I have a fiance that would kill me if I tried to do anything she didn't agree with," he tried to use 'Edwina' as an excuse.

"Well, then, she doesn't have to find out," Aizlen smiled at him in a mischievous way.

"No thanks, I love her and I could never cheat," Roy shot her down once more.

"Whatever, if you change your mind... you know where I am," Aizeln smirked, "I need to change, so unless you want to help..." Roy took the hint and left to go help Edward with dinner. As soon as he reached the kitchen, Ed pushed him out of it.

"No. I don't need any help. Go get your parents and Aizlen and tell them it's time to eat, kay?" Edward said to him.

Roy nodded and went to the guest bedroom. He knocked on the door and said, "Dinner is ready," and left to do the same for Aizlen. After about 10 minutes everyone was downstairs in the dining room. The table could have six, two on each side and two at the ends. Roy and Edward sat on one side, the Mustangs on the other with Aizlen on the end, inbetween Roy and his mother.

"So dear, who is the charming young man that was laboring away in the kitchen?" Mrs. Mustang questioned her son, curious to know who he was.

"Oh, this is Edward Elric, my roommate," he responded, careful to stick to the truth as much as possible.

"Isn't your fiance's last name Elric, and where is she, by the way?"

"Well... Edward is her brother. That's how we met. And Edwina is vising her family for a week, she didn't want to intrude on the time with my parents," he lied quickly, hoping he didn't leave any holes in the story.

"They named their children Edward and Edwina? How odd... and this woman of yours must be very rude to leave when your parents are here," Aizlen butted in, receiving a slight glare from Roy, which she ignored.

"I hadn't even thought of that. But it is quite nice to meet you, Edward. Splendid pasta and garlic bread, simply delicious!" Roy's mother delighted.

"Uhh- thanks, people don't usually compliment my cooking very much," Ed blushed and scratched the back of his head, not used to being praised for things.

After everyone finished their food, with a bit more chatter about trivial things and such, dessert was served. Everyone loved it, except Aizlen who claimed her's was just not good. When that was done it was already 8:30 PM.

"We really should be getting to bed... Your mother and I aren't as young as we used to be, good night son," Mr. Mustang and his wife went upstairs to retire for the night.

"I'll be going as well, I need my beauty sleep, afterall," Aizlen remarked, giving a small yawn for effect.

"Night," they both said as she left them to the couch on their own. Once they were sure she was gone, Edward laid his head onto Roy's lap and snuggled up to him. Roy responded by running a hand softly through his loose blonde locks.

"God, today was exhausting. I don't know I can make it a whole week with them. Your dad doesn't really talk, but you mom's loud and bluntness make up for it... and that Aizlen chick seems like she wants you or something," Edward mumbled sleepily against his leg.

"Yeah, my parents are a bit odd... but they're good people," Ed nodded slightly in agreement. Roy decided not to tell him about Aizlen's offer earlier, knowing it would just upset him more and that he could be a bit dense at times.

"I know this is hard for you. But thanks for putting up with this. Most people wouldn't, so I guess that means you love me?" Roy teased him lightly, knowing Edward was about to fall asleep.

"Bastard," he muttered, barely understandable. Roy just smiled and kissed the top of his head and whispered an 'I love you.' He then proceeded to pick up his love and take him to his own bed to sleep.

Neither knew that someone had came downstairs several minutes and ago to get water from the kitchen and saw the whole scene.

Aizlen's eyes went wide at what she witnessed. Oh, this blackmail would definitely be fun.

* * *

**Lexi: That was fucking long... took like half an hour to write:) I remember someone saying that they loved how I used to put so much useless detail into Locked in Love, and so I decided to comply to the reviewer's wish and try a bit harder to describe things like I used to. I kinda stopped doing that, and I feel bad for doing that now.**

**Well, there ya go. That should feed the animals for a while *pets rabid fangirls' heads* Good kitties... X)**

**I can has reviews, plz? :D**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lexi: Soooo... how was everyone's winter holidays and New Years's? *nervous laugh* I sorta... well, completely... forgot to update! Yeah, so I'm doing it now O_O I'm so sorry!**

**Ed: Dumb bitch.**

**Roy: How the fuck do you just forget about your stories?**

**Lexi: I DON'T KNOW. I'M STUPID, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANNA HEAR?**

**Ed: pretty much(:**

**Roy: Yupp.**

**Lexi: Well, you can both kindly piss off and go burn in yaoi hell:D**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Hiromu Arakawa? I'm not a cow(:**

* * *

Roy yawned and looked to his side, expecting to see a beautiful blonde , as every morning. He was disappointed to see the only thing there was a pillow and empty bed. The door opened and he saw Edward standing there in his boxers and one of his big shirts with his hair messed up in a cute way. "Miss me?" he laughed.

"Definitely. The first night is the hardest... get over here," Roy joked and pulled Ed into his arms when he reached the bedside, "I've no clue how I'm going to make it a whole week without having you in my bed. And I mean that in both senses of the word."

Edward blushed slightly and playfully smacked Roy, "Good to know I'm loved," he grumbled.

"You are, Edo. But I still have needs that normal men have to attend to... So, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take care of something with a cold shower," Just then, Ed realized he was lying in Roy's lap spread out wantonly on him. This made him chuckle at his fiance's 'situation.'

"Good luck with that. I'm going to go make breakfast. I really would _love _to help you, but, well, I get loud and our guests would starve," he joked.

Roy picked Ed up and set him on the ground to he could get up. Edward headed downstairs to the kitchen to start making pancakes and french toast. The only one down there already was Aizlen.

"Good morning, Miss Aizlen," he said kindly as he began to take out all the ingredients.

"And to you, Edward... So, tell me about yourself," she said with a small smile on her face.

"Well, what do you want to know? We didn't talk much last night."

"Oh... I don't know. How did you meet Roy? How long have your 'sister' and him been dating? Don't you have a girlfriend of your own?" She fired questions at him rather quickly.

Edward just blinked in shock for a moment before answering, "I'm not sure how that's your business. But, I met Roy in school. They've been dating a good year and a half now. And...I do have someone of my own." he was careful to stick close to the truth and watch his pronouns.

"Really? What school? And who's the lucky lady?" she questioned.

"It was high school. The lucky lady is away for the time being. It's a long distance thing," he lied easily.

"Hmmmm... something tells me your lying," Ed froze, "I have a feeling there is no 'lucky lady' or 'Edwina...' Is it possible that you and Roy might be," Aizlen paused on the last words of her accusation, "More than friends perhaps?"

"I-I... I've no idea what you're talking about or where you got all this from."

"I think you know exactly where I 'got this from,' Edward dearest. Don't try to deny it. I saw you two. Last night, on the couch. Rather sickeningly sweet, if you ask me," she cooed lightly.

"So? What are you going to do about it?" he questioned, putting his defenses up.

"Why, tell Mummy and Daddy of course... unless, you don't want me to? I mean, the whole reason I'm here is so that if they don't like the 'bride' they're arranging for Roy and I to be wed."

"...What do you want from me, Aizlen?" Ed gave up.

"We'll talk later, sweetie. Right now, you need to finish making breakfast. Oh, and I wouldn't recommend telling Roy, you wouldn't want him to worry, would you?," with that, she left to go wait in the dining room, leaving Edward alone to think.

"Hey babe, everything OK?" Roy had snuck up behind Edward and scared the living hell out of him. His whisper made him jump, nearly dropping the spatula.

"Sorry," Ed muttered and Roy slowly slipped his hand into Edward's flesh one, watching to see if his parents were coming.

"No, it's fine. So why do you look like someone ran over your cat?" he questioned softly, rubbing his thumb of the other's palm in small patterns.

"I-I don't... everything is perfect," he pasted on a fake smile that Roy could see right through.

"You're lying... but we'll talk later," Roy untangled their hands and sat at the table when they heard people coming down the stairs.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Mrs. Mustang pulled her son into a bone-breaking hug.

"G'morning, Mother," he muttered back.

"So what's for breakfast, Roy?" Mr. Mustang questioned hungrily.

"Ask Edward, I'm not the chef in the house," he nodded in Ed's direction.

"Ummmm... I made pancakes and french toast. Is that okay?"

"Excellent, thank you, darling," Mrs. Mustang commented as she took a bite.

They all proceeded to eat their food for the next hour, as well as catching up on everything since Roy had last seen them, several years ago. Edward was lost for the most part, but was fine with just sitting and listening to them all talk.

"Oh, Edward, did Roy ever tell the time when he made his older sister, Sarah, wet herself laughing in that restaurant?"

"No, but please do tell," Ed encouraged.

"Mom, please don't! That is not something he needs to hear!" Roy implored.

"So we were in this place getting some food, and we were all eating. Roy was only in Kindergarten, he wasn't the best speller in the world. He took a bite of his food and said 'Y-A-M, Y-A-M, this food is soooo good!' Sarah heard this, laughed so hard, the poor girl didn't make it to the bathroom!" Edward started laughing so hard he nearly fell on the floor trying to catch his breath.

"Oh god, Roy! Why didn't you tell me that one before?" Roy shoved him playfully.

"Hey, that reminds me, I forgot to ask last night. But, where is Sarah? You said she would be coming, right?"

"She ended up getting a job at the last minute, and couldn't go. Sarah got in the new Coach fashion show. She might, however, come later in the visit, she really does miss her baby brother."

"Ok, well, she's welcome to come whenever," Roy said kindly.

Aizlen noticed the conversation hadn't mentioned her in a while, so she made herself known by butting in, "That was a nice breakfast, wasn't it? We should all go finish getting ready for the day. Oh, I know! How bout the zoo?"

"Why, Aizlen, that sounds like a wonderful idea! Don't you think so, Roy?" Mrs. Mustang approved happily.

"Sure. Meet down here in an hour everyone?" they all agreed and went to their rooms.

Roy was fixing his hair and putting on a nicer shirt, when two arms wrapped around his waist. And they didn't have a child-like softness and gentleness, like Edward's. They smelled of perfume, something Ed would never use, and powdery from makeup.

"Is there something you need, Aizlen?" he asked, keeping his temper in check.

"Just you, Roy, dearest," she cooed in her most seductive voice.

"Because I'm engaged..."

"Edward, not Edwina," she corrected.

"What are you saying?"

"There is no Edwina. I know all about you and Edward's secret homosexual affair, so don't bother lying."

"...What is it that you want, exactly?"

"Well, I was going to tell your parents, seeing as I was to be the back-up bride... But, maybe we can work something out."

"That depends on what you want..." he growled at her.

"We'll talk, later. And remember not to tell Edward. You don't wanna worry him, do you?" Aizlen let out a small giggle and danced her way out of the room. The only thought that came to Roy's mind was, 'Oh shit.'

* * *

**Lexi: DAMN. I am going to kill Aizlen(: Funny, most people don't have an undying hatred for a character they created... XD**

**Roy: Bitch is going down! :(**

**Ed: I'm hiring a hitman.**

**Lexi: Let's not be some rash! *ignores her earlier comment* It's not a fun story is everything goes perfectly.**

**Roy: Whatever...**

**Ed: How many reviews do you want?**

**Lexi: I'd like to get at least 10 or 15 more(: I'm sick right now, and that is why I'm home typing this. It took an hour, but it's done. And in case you didn't notice, I've been doing a final edit on all the Locked in Love chapters! They are so much better now. I'm up to chapter 9, I've been posting them on DeviantArt.**

**My feet hurt... I was ice skating for nearly 3 hours yesterday *sighs* breaking in new skates is painful as hell. Well, hope you guys liked the update.**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lexi: Whoa... I forgotted to update again:D Sorry everyone, I've been working on stories in other fandoms lately, and haven't had time to continuously update. Plus, my musical is sucking out my life.**

**However, you can thank Emily for forcing me to do this chapter... literally, she leaned over my shoulder, making me type at rehearsal O_O At any rate, it's here. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: STILL not mine...**

'Are you serious?' was the only thought Edward had right now. He looked around the room. Hundreds of fish-filled tanks surrounded them.

"They're gross and smelly," Aizlen complained loudly. Edward just rolled his eyes. Of course she'd say she wanted to go to the zoo then whine the whole day they were there.

"Well, I think they're beautiful," Roy disagreed. This made the blonde smile, and Aizlen frown in distaste.

"That was very rude, Roy. You apologize, like a proper gentlemen." Roy's mother corrected him. He looked like he would rather wear a Twilight shirt than do anything of the sort, but he complied regardless.

"I apologize, Miss Aizlen. I shouldn't have stated my opinion in such a rude manner," Roy said with a fake smile upon his lips. It took all Edward had not to laugh at how wierd the words sounded coming from his mouth. Aizlen shot him a nasty look that shut him up and he sent one back of his own.

Unfortunately, Roy's mother broke the awkward tension by suggesting something, "Roy, Aizlen, let me get a picture of you in front of those jellyfish!" Before Ed or Roy had a chance to react, Aizlen had her arms around him. He felt a wave of jealousy go through him when she gave Roy a look filled with lust.

The older man seemed to be uncomfortably trying to to shrug her off, but Edward was starting to get pissed. He stepped back as Roy's mother proceeded to take several pictures of the two. Ed stood in front of a piece of glass with a lonely turtle behind it. A moment later he felt somone put a hand on his shoulder. He looked around to see Roy giving him a look that said he was sorry.

"Edward... please don't be upset, you know you're the only one I love, not her," Roy had leaned closer to whisper in his ear. The younger smiled slightly and all he could think of was how much he loved his fiancee.

"There you are, Roy! We wanted to go visit the primates, hurry along now," His mother interrupted once more. Roy nodded in compliance, it was of no use arguing with her.

Edward followed after him following a gesture from Roy. They didn't have to walk too far to find the cages holding apes, monkeys, and gorillas. He smiled as he saw Aizlen's nose wrinkle in disgust of the smell. "Ewwwwwww they wreak of animal..." she complained loudly, plugging her nostrils.

"Yes, well, I would expect so... considering we're in a zoo," Edward remarked, earning him twin glares from Aizlen and Mrs. Mustang. Roy just muffled a small laugh and tried not to catch his mother's angry eye.

"Oh, I'm sure you're used to the smell, considering you probably grew up in some poor, stinky, place," Aizlen returned soft enough that only he heard, shocking Edward in her bluntness.

Roy seemed to see the tension that had just arose between the two, for he came over to them and put his hand on Edward's shoulder, "Could I speak to you in private?" he questioned, asking it in a way that said he honestly didn't have much of a choice.

Ed nodded slightly, turning back and walking to a smaller room holding a baby monkey's cage in it. "Edward... You need to be nicer to Aizlen," he stated plainly.

"Excuse me?" Edward managed to get out. He didn't _need_ to do anything.

"My parents evidently adore her. Making Aizlen angry, and in turn, my parents, probably isn't the smartest thing to do, sweetie. If we want them to accept us, we have no choice. So... just play nice for a while, okay?" he said, trying to deflate the anger he could see coming.

Edward gave his fiancee a small half hug. Roy's parents walked in moments after they broke away, causing them to jump at the sound of his father's voice, "There you two are. We were wondering where you had gone off to!"

Roy nodded in acknowledgement, "Ed wanted to see a younger primate," he made up quickly.

"I see, well, you mother says she is getting hungry, and wants to leave. Any suggestions for a restaurant, son?" Mr. Mustang inquired of him.

An hour later they had all left the zoo and were on the way to a fancy Italian place for dinner. They got a table rather quickly, considering Mrs. Mustang complained loudly that she wanted to see a manager when the estimated wait time was around thirty minutes.

The table had Roy's parents sitting next to each other, and Aizlen and Roy at the opposite side. Edward sat alone but was happy to see he was still his fiancee, Mr. Mustang sat at his other side.

They ordered fairly soon and the food came after a bit of waiting. The Mustangs and Aizlen went with wine, but Roy didn't want Edward to be left out, considering he was too young to drink, and got a non-alcoholic beverage.

The whole time, Aizlen and Ed had kept up their glare battle without anyone else at the table noticing. When the drinks arrived, Aizlen got up to pour it for Mrs. Mustang who gushed over her ladylikeness. But, when she wasn't careful, walking around the table, she bumped it.

Wine splashed onto Edward's white shirt and soaked him in the red liquid. His mouth was open in shock of what had just happened. Mrs. Mustang seemed to brush the incident off, while Roy gave him an apologetic look. Ed's eyes watered at how frusterated he was.

He got up rather hastily and made his way to the bathroom, locking the door after him. As soon as it was closed, Edward slumped against it and let a few tears out. All he could think about was how much he hated Aizlen at the moment. After a minute, someone knocked on the door.

"Edward..." Roy's voice sounded concerned, "Please let me in. I'm so sorry for what happened. I know, I should have said something!"

He stood up slowly and unlocked the door. Roy opened it the first thing he did was open his arms out to him. The older pulled Edward into a tight embrace and let him bury his face into his shoulder. Roy simply held him, rubbed his back for a moment, and handed him a tissue when he was done.

"I'm fine now, I think," Edward said quietly when an awkward pause grew in the small space. His fiancee nodded and they went back to the table. Aizlen seemed to have a smirk on her face as she 'apologized' about the incident. He accepted, though reluctantly.

Moments later, Mrs. Mustang told them, "Oh, while you two were in the bathroom, Sara called!"

"Really?" Roy asked, seeming pleased by this bit of news.

"Yes, she said her flight is coming in tomorrow afternoon. Could you possibly get one more room for her, dear?" she gave him one of her sweet 'mom' looks. Roy looked to be thinking how he could fit someone else in the house.

So, Edward answered for him, "Well, she could have my room. It's pretty neat, and I don't mind sharing with Roy, I can sleep on the couch in there." He smirked, thinking how he could do much more than _sleep _in his room.

* * *

**Lexi: Okay, all done. It's 9:15 at night, and I am running on the Rockstar I've been drinking for the last 20 minutes to finish this up. AND, since I got this done, Emily has to let me borrow the new PATD! CD she got(:**

**To anyone who doesn't know: Emily is a girl in my art class who disliked yaoi. I got SO much shit for it everyday. Then she found out I wrote Fanfic, found my story and obsessively read it. I have now converted her into an addict for my yaoi:) I won...**

**Night everybody! IMMAREVIEWWHORERAWR!3**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lexi: Somehow I managed to not update all spring break... whoops. I'm gonna blame the delay of the new chapter on the musical. It just finished bout 2 weeks ago. The last three months of my life finally had a meaning, haha. Anyways, we have school again tomorrow because the damn weekend is nearly over. Shit. Well, I'm going to type this chapter and watch Doctor Who(:**

**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist still isn't mine.**

* * *

Edward grunted as he dragged his heavy suitcase into Roy's room. They had gotten back from eating a short while ago and he needed to move his things back to their normally shared room. He was just hoping Sara was more like Roy than his parents or Aizlen. God knows what the hell he would do if he had to live under the same roof as two Aizlens!

Just then, Aizlen walked in, a sour look on her face. "Bet you're excited about getting to share a room with him, aren't you, fag?"

"Oh, of course, Aizlen, dearest," he mocked, "Can't wait for tonight. Going to get him into bed and ravish him like the skanky homo I am... y'know, while his parents are two rooms over. Genius, aren't you?"

"There you are, Aizlen. Mother wanted you to bring down any laundry you wanted done. She's downstairs," Roy interuppted the fight that was going to inevitably start. He gave Edward a look that distinctly said he was upset with him.

"I'll go to her then, Roy-baby!" she smiled that unbareable, sickly-sweet, innocent show of teeth. Aizlen left the room with a small wave on the way out.

The moment the door closed on her way out Roy turned on him, "What the hell, Edward? I asked you to be kinder to her, for both our sakes, and you yell at her again? I'm beginning to think I shouldn't leave you alone!"

Ed just gaped in shock. He couldn't even remember the last time Roy has been angry at him and raised his voice. "I-I... didn't think..."

"Yeah, you didn't think! Edward, I don't think I can explain this any better to you. My parents like Aizlen, if you piss her off, you piss them off. It's like you don't want them to approve of us!"

Tears began to water up in his eyes and Ed bit his lip to stop the pathetic whimper he was holding in. All of his words were painful to hear.

"Goddamnit, Edward Elric, my sister is coming tomorrow afternoon, and you aren't making this any easier! I don't think I can even talk to you right now... I'm sleeping downstairs on the couch. Goodnight," Roy grabbed a pillow off his bed and one of the blankets from the top.

"R-Roy... I'm sorry," he managed to choke out.

The older glanced back at him as he was leaving the room. His brow seemed to smooth out somehow and he didn't look as angry as he did upset.

Edward let loose his emotions as soon as he was sure his lover was downstairs and wouldn't hear him. He locked the door, turned out the lights, and proceeded to lay face first on their bed. It took about 5 seconds before he started crying. It finally set it. Roy had yelled at him.

He had managed to upset his usually calm, collected, kind fiancee to the point he was pissed off and angry. Edward let out a few quiet sobs, still conscience of the other four people who wanted to sleep. It was all his fault. Roy had risked his job, family, and life to be with him and all he did was disobey him.

He wasn't sure exactly how long he cried for but Edward was aware of the fact that he slept for quiet a long time.

* * *

**Lexi: Oh my shit. Roy has anger management problems when he's stressed... Hmmmmm. Yeah, this was kinda short but Doctor Who distracts me... Anyways, I'll see if I can get another chapter up soon. This one was just to hold you over;)**

**I hope you're satisfied, Emily, I fucking update!:D**

**Reviews are nice, and they do inspire me to write more. IF YOU DON'T WANT ROY TO GET TOGETHER WITH AIZLEN, REVIEW, DAMNIT!**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lexi: So, the only reason you're getting an update soon is cause Emily is crazy, printed out all of Locked in Love, and threatened to show Josh if I didn't update. Of course, I'd delete the whole thing offline and never finish it for you if that ever happened, but DETAILS, DETAILS... Pshhhh. Whatever.**

**I'm running on about 5 hours of sleep and a Monster. Only good thing about that is that I'm about to pass out from tiredness (I actually type really fast when I'm hyper of energy drinks!) heheh onto the story. Also, it's going to be short cause I want to be asleep in exactly 38 minutes.**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it?**

* * *

Edward woke up to a lot of light filtering in through the window above the bed... and the women sitting on it, staring at him. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed, jumping up and trying to recover from his heartattack. The girl had an apologetic look on her face before speaking to him.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't think you were going to wake up anytime soon... and you look really cute when you're sleeping," she explained quietly. The women didn't look all that much older than him, with long black hair and a young face.

"Ummmm... thank you, I guess, but who the hell are you and _why in God's name_ were you watching me sleep?" he questioned her. The girl seemed to think for a moment about her words before answering him.

"Well, I'm Sarah Mustang, daughter of Mrs. and Mr. Mustang, sister to Roy Mustang, fashion model-" Edward interupted her rant, knowing she was purposely giving too many details.

"I get it, I get it! But you weren't supposed to be here till the afternoon, right?" he was confused... how long had he been sleeping? Surely Roy would've woken him up if it had been that late.

"It's about 3 in the afternoon, doll. As for what I was doing here... Roy sent me upstairs to settle in. I'm afraid I can't find my way out of a paper bag and ended up in here. I would've left except that you are just so damn cute," He flushed red in embarassment at this, "I was only here for a few minutes before you woke up. Oh, by the way, who are _you? _My brother didn't say anyone else lived with him."

Edward just blinked in shock at how long she could rant without stopping. Did she even blink? He then realized she was waiting for a response, "Oh, I'm Edward Elric, sister of the bride-to-be, Edwina. I live here but since Aizlen is visiting as well, you ended up in my room."

Sarah made a face at the mention of Aizlen, "She's a nasty girl, that one. So angry all the time... I am, however, sorry for taking your room. It's funny, when I was in there it seemed like nobody has been in there for months!" she let out a small giggle while Ed sweated bullets and gave a shaky laugh at his screwup.

He stopped when he remembered something, "Hey, Sarah, you wouldn't happen to know if Roy is in a bad mood, would you?" Edward recalled how bad the argument from the night before had become.

"Oh, hmmmm, yeah, he seemed rather peeved about something or other," she frowned before continuing, "Actually, he snapped at me when I bugged him about it!" Ed had to resist the urge to smile even just a bit, that fact that at least the fight effected both of them was somewhat nice to know.

"I should probably head down to start on cooking dinner... would you like to help me, Sarah," he invited her. Edward started walking towards the door, not bothering to change out of his sweatpants and old band tee. She nodded in agreement and followed after him.

Ed nearly froze when he saw who was waiting for them at the kitchen counter. To of his Oh-so-favorite people right now; Roy and Aizlen.

* * *

**Lexi: Dudddddddddddee, FML. I'm so damn tired and yet I probably couldn't fall asleep if I tried. I apologize for the short chapters lately but I promise to give you some really long ass ones coming up! (Most the of the rest of the story was planned out with Emily in art class) at any rate, I don't expect a packed email full of reviews, favorites, and alerts by morning... but it'd be nice(:**

**You guys don't know how wonderful I feel everytime I wake up, get back from school, or am in the middle of a class and I check my email... and it's so full my phone can't even get them all! Hella awesome.**

**Just in case you're wondering, I do read EACH AND EVERY individual review, even if I don't always reply;) and your input for the story is always considered.**

**HYPNOTOAD SAYS REVIEW NAO:D**

_**"Love is like a brick. You can build a house or sink a dead body!" -Lady Gaga, Judas**_

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lexi: Okay, I meant to update this last weekend... and last week... and yesterday, and the day before... But I got distracted with: a Geometry project, English project, Science project, and the second day of exams TOMORROW. So yeah, shit. I have studying to do, But, I felt bad, so I wrote(: And Emily begged... When she plays nice, I feel bad and write out of pity. Hope she's happy when I see her tomorrow days.**

**I honestly have like... 4 more chapters, plus an extra one (you'll like it) planned for this story. Not a lot. I plan to get it all done this summer. Than, I can update old ones and start new ones!:D**

**(I wrote this yesterday but my internet got all pissy)**

* * *

"Good morning, Edward. I trust you slept well?" Roy asked in a overly-polite voice that nearly made Ed cringe.

"Fine, thank you," he returned in the same distatched, cold manner.

"Well, you did sleep till nearly noon, so..." Aizlen interjected with a snobby attitude. There was an uncomfortable silence following this. Sarah smiled in her usual peace-keping manner.

"What fun things are we doing today?" she asked cheerfully.

"Not sure yet. I'll ask mother when she finishes getting dress. Perhaps a museum?" Roy suggested in an uninterested voice.

"Would you be joining us, Edward?" Sarah questioned pleasantly, flashing him an expecting smile. This took him off guard.

"I, uh, actually have to go to the store and pick up a few things," he replied, hoping to find an excuse to let Roy calm down.

"Oh, can I come?" Edward had never seen someone so excited to go pick up groceries before.

"I guess, if Roy's okay with it?" he didn't want his fiancee to be any more angry at him for something as trivial as assuming.

"Be my guest," the older replied tersely.

"So, when are we leaving?" Sarah was practically bouncing up and down in her chair now.

Edward paused for a second before answering, "I have to get dressed first... and most of my clothes are in my room... where you're staying..." she seemed to get the hint.

"Oh, I apologize! There's nothing in there of mine that _should_ scar your mind, so feel free to go get ready."

xxxx

He came down a while later, clothed in his usual tank top, red jacket, and black leather pants and boots. Sarah was sitting on the couch in a floral spring dress, her hair pulled up into a long ponytail. Her eyebrows raised in surpise at him. Ed gave her a questioning look.

"Ed, hun, I know it's August, but it's still hot. How are you wearing that?" It took him a moment before he understood how wierd he must look. But he had learned how to handle heat... the stares he got for the automail, not so much.

"It's really not that bad." Lie, "I come from somewhere hotter." And another one.

"Okay, bad question. What I meant to say is '_Why _the hell are you wearing that?'"

He spoke without thinking, "It's comfy." Wow, he was on a roll today. Lying to Roy's parents and Aizlen didn't seem like much, but lying to Sarah just felt wrong. He decided right then and there that she would be the first one to find out the truth.

Sarah seemed to get that he felt uncomfortable talking about it, "Time to leave?" he nodded in agreement.

By the time they got to the store, he had already found out so much about her. She was 25, only a year younger than Roy, she was a rising-to-fame model, and lived a while away. They entered Walmart and Sarah seemed fascinated by it all.

"I've never been here before! How do you find everything?" she asked excitedly, he eyes wide, taking it all in.

"Really? Well, it's fairly easy after a while. They have a section for everything. We have to start in food so I can get cooking ingredients. After that, I'll take you exploring!" her enthusiasm seemed to be rubbing off on him quickly.

"Yay! I love shopping, but is 300$ enough?" Ed's eyes widened.

"Umm, yeah, you should be fine..."

xxxx

At the checkout 2 hours later, he couldn't believe how much one person could buy at Walmart. They were both pushing full shopping carts full of the food, and Sarah's things-ranging from video, clothing, and candy.

"Ummmm, I'm not sure all of this will fit in my car..." Edward confessed to her. She looked confused.

"Do you want me to just hire someone to bring it there for us?" he was astounded. Everything she did seemed to shock him further.

"I guess... if you wanna," she nodded and pulled out her cell. Sarah said a few words to the person on the phone, slipping the cashier a couple hundreds. The man shot him a look as they finished checking out.

They left the store and sat on a bench. "The man should be coming soon to take the stuff," Ed nodded.

xxxx

When they got back to the house, they lugged as many bags as they could inside, planning on making multiple trips for the rest. Edward set the items on the counter and looked into the living room to see Roy, his parents, and the royal bitch had returned as well.

His fiancee stood up and walked into the kitchen without even acknowledging him. "What the hell, Ed! You let Sarah spend this much money?" Roy yelled, seeing all the bags.

"Then I guess we shouldn't get the rest of them," Sarah giggled at her angry brother. Ed was confused. It wasn't his money, why should he care

Roy got furious. "There's more?," he continued yelling at Sarah, but was glaring at Edward, "You know you aren't supposed to spend all of your money on things!"

Ed's eyes started to burn and cry. And all he could think was, 'Oh, god, not now... not in front of him.' He tried hard not to let the angry look in his soon-to-be husband's face, but he couldn't help it. Roy had never once yelled at him. Chatised and corrected him, sure. But never yell.

A single drop of sadness slid down his face before he could stop it.

* * *

**Lexi: Slightly longer than usual... I know it skips around a lot and there isn't much of a constant feel to the chapter, but I hope you'll forgive me. It is hot as hell here. 100-something degrees. Just got out of the pool, sitting in front of the fan, drinking lemonade... AND IT'S STILL SO DAMN HOT.**

**Review, or Edward will be crying more(:**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lexi: SUMMMMMMERRRR. Yay. Well, in the one week I've been out of school I've: went to Cedar Point, got sunburned to hell, lost my voice, and flirted with way too many people. Yes, I regret nothing. Except the sunburn thing... that just fucking hurts.**

**Anyways, Emily Facebooked me and said I had to update... that's how I found out she had surgery and was sitting around waiting for this, WAY TO TELL YOUR FRIEND. Whatevs, here it is.**

**You're all going to hate this chapter...**

* * *

Edward put his head down so his hair covered his face. "If you'll excuse me..." he quickly left the room and ran up the stairs. Once he collapsed on the bed with his head buried in his pillow he let loose once more. Ed let out a small unhumorous laugh at the fact he'd cried more in the last two days then when he was living with Izumi and Sig.

After a few minutes he heard the door open quietly. He silently wished it was Roy coming to comfort him but his hope was killed when the guest spoke. "Edward... are you okay?" a woman spoke. It was the last person he wanted or expected to be there.

"Aizlen? What the hell do you want?" he asked, his voice muffled from the pillow.

"I just... wanted to check on you."

"Why? I thought you hated me," Ed reasoned, sitting up on the bed, a few stray tears making their way down his cheeks.

She sat down next to him, "I know I gave off a bad impression... but maybe we can start again? I don't actually hate you, I'm only doing this for my family," Aizlen whispered to him, a sad look gracing her feautures.

"Explain," he demanded, as an afterthought he added, "Please."

Aizlen let out an exhausted sigh, "Roy's parents wanted me to marry him because of my family's status. What the Mustang's don't know is that I need them more than they need me. Their connections would get me back into my parents' good graces."

"What did you do that pissed them off so much?" he questioned, his voice not harsh anymore, but understanding filling it.

"Well... It's not something I would generally tell, but considering the circumstances," she paused, "They caught me with another woman. These upperclass families don't take too well to homosexuals..."

Edward nearly laughed at the irony before catching himself. This wasn't easy on either of them.

"And, Ed, I can tell you love Roy. But, if you really loved him, you would let him go. You know that saying, 'If you love something let it go free. If it doesn't come back, you never had it. If it comes back, it was meant to be.' I really didn't want to break up what you guys have... but it would be better for all of us."

He gave a sad smile to her, "I really wish I could give him up so easily. Even if I leave him, I'll always love him."

"Honey, you know if you to stay together, Roy will be disowned. He's only able to keep the life he has with the money they give him. You'll be miserable, _he'll_ be miserable!" she ran her fingers through his hair in a motherly manner, "I want the best for both of you... but you're too young to deal with this."

Ed looked as if he was going to protest, so she continued, "You need to move out and 'break off' the marriage between Roy and Edwina. It's the only way to prove you love him."

By the end of their conversation he was crying again as he nodded into her shoulder. "I-I know..."

His mind was made up. Edward had to leave Roy if he loved him. "Aizlen, can I be alone for awhile? I need to pack up and leave..." she nodded and left the room.

He spent a moment thinking how much better Roy's life would be without him. After a moment Edward got up and began putting his clothes in a suitcase from the closet. He spent the next half hour getting his things together before putting his head out in the hall.

Edward didn't hear anything so he quickly went out the front door and began walking. He and Roy shared a car generally so he would be walking for a while to get where he was going...

* * *

**Lexi: Yeah, I'm ready for the shit I'm gonna get in the reviews... I know it was rushed, but I hope you get the point of what happened. I was kinda sick of making Aizlen a bitch, though she still makes me sort of angry in this.**

**Reviews would be lovely. Pretty sure it's 3 chapters left, and there will be a time-skip between this and the next chapter.**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lexi: Fuck... Emily kept bugging me on Facebook to update. Like, every day... So, I decided to finish up this chapter before she kills me. This is an (early) happy back-to-school present! And, just because I know you all care _SO_ much (buckets of sarcasm)... I got my nose pierced on Saturday! Wooh, 3 inch long needle through my nose! OMGSH, DID ANYONE ELSE GO TO THE MIDNIGHT PREMIER OF HARRY POTTER? I DID!:D It was wonderful...**

**I know I keep confusing the hell out of you guys with some of my conflicting chapters. Truthfully, I would ignore my author notes about upcoming chapters, because my ideas always end up changing... Sorry :/ I'm trying to wrap this up in the next-ooooohhhh, ummmmmm, 2 or 3 chapters after this one?**

**Leaving for my vacation in Maine in about 2 hours. Thought I should finish this... you owe me.**

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Edward fell to the ground, "Damnit, Al, why do you have to take in so many strays?" He fought to get the large dog off his chest. He lost as it kept licking his face repeatedly.

"Sorry, brother. But... they have the cutest eyes, a-and, I can't help it!" Edward gave a soft smile to his innocent brother as Alphonse helped him from the ground.

"Yeah, well, I can't say little Nina won't enjoy all the animals when she grows up a bit. How old is she now?" he asked, referring to his niece that was sleeping two rooms over from them.

"Let's see... next week, it'll be 3 months. Honestly, Ed, besides you and Winry, she's the best thing to happen in my life."

Ed let out a small sigh, knowing he would give anything to be as happy as his brother and Winry were together. "I'm-uh, going to go take a nap, Al," he took a step towards the door, Edward stopped when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

Al paused a moment before saying anything, "You know it's okay to miss him, right brother? You two were together for a long time. There's no shame in being upset," Edward eyes started to water up and he turned around, his younger brother catching him in a comforting embrace.

After staying with his brother for about 3 weeks, Ed had told him everything that happened. Of course, this was after Edward had shown up on his stoop in the rain, crying his eyes out with his things in hand. Alphonse hadn't been able to get a word out of him for a day.

About a day after Edward had arrived at his house, Roy had come calling. Alphonse hadn't known exactly what was going on yet so he just insisted that he hadn't seen his brother, or heard from him in a while. Roy didn't seem to believe him, but left anyways after a bit after telling Al to have Ed call him if he needed something.

Their moment was broken by a doorbell and crying baby moments after. Al sighed, Nina hadn't even been asleep an hour, "Should I...?" Edward started, referring to the door.

Alphonse cut him off, knowing he was apprehensive of answering it just in case it was Roy, "No, I got it. Could you go try to calm down Nina?" He nodded and headed for her room. The doorbell rang again, giving Al a headache from all the noise, "Coming!"

He opened it to see someone he didn't know there, "Uhhh... may I help you Ma'am?" Alphonse asked, being the gentlement his mother had raised him to be.

"Of course, dear. Is your brother home?"

"Yeah, one moment... by the way, who are you?" he asked her in a way he didn't deem rude.

She paused, "You can call me Sarah."

He left the door and a minute later Edward was there, "Sarah?" Ed questioned, not expecting her to be there.

"Edward, I need to talk to you... about something important," Sarah told him, all traces of a smile gone from her beautiful face.

Edward was slightly taken back by her unusually serious tone, "Yeah, sure. Come inside."

"This is a lovely home, who's is it?" she asked as they sat down in the living room.

"Oh, it's my brother and his wife's... now, what did you need?"

She took a small breath before pulling a small, decorated piece of paper out of her jacket and handing it to him. It took Edward a moment to realize it was a wedding invitation... for Roy and Aizlen's wedding. He quickly swallowed down any tears that threatened to break free from his eyes.

"Roy asked me to deliver this to you...personally," her smile still didn't return.

"...So, what important thing do you need to say?" Edward asked, his voice going dull with hidden pain.

"Let's cut the bullshit now, Ed. You still love him."

* * *

**Lexi: Oh, how I love cliffys!:D tis liketh Christmas all over again! hehehe. God, I really am mean. Anyways, halfway through this, the fucking computer spazzed and deleted NEARLY ALL OF IT. That was a week ago... I was angry, so I didn't wanna re-do it right before Harry Potter.**

**You know what I want in exchange for writing... REVIEWSSSSSS. I have a 20 hour car drive today. Please give me a reason to check my email(: If you ask me anything or tell me something, I will most likely respond. I really was finish the story up with over 200 since Locked In Love is nearly to 400.**

**I LOVE YOUUUU ALLLL 3**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lexi: Ah, Emily got on my ass about this when I saw her at the theatre everyday... We're doing Wizard of Oz. Fuck me. I'm trying to get Glinda's understudy, since I didn't get Glinda. Really hoping. Until further notice, I am a munchkin and Ozian:D**

**This took a bit of thought. Emily, I think I'm going to mix both of our ideas (pertaining the time, situation, etc.) Anyways, this should be interesting. Enjoy? Sorry if it goes sort of fast...**

* * *

Edward took a second to compose himself, "I have no idea what you-" he caught the look she was giving him and sighed, "When did you figure it out?"

She gave him a half-smile, "It was pretty obvious. I sorta figured Roy was gay since he didn't seem to be interested in women other than the playboy appearences he made for his friends. So, when this mystery girl was 'away' to visit her parents, I just guessed that since you two have similar names and live with him..."

"Okay, so, you found out. But, Roy's marrying Aizlen, it's not like I can do anything." Sarah looked at him, dumbfounded.

She heaved out a small breath, "Are you fucking stupid?"

"Excuse me?" Ed tried not to lose his temper with Sarah, since she seemed to be his only friend left.

"No, you're acting like an idiot! Roy loves you. He may have fucked up a bit-from what I could see- but you need to forgive him! The only reason he's marrying that bitch is because you're whining like a spoiled brat and refuse to even talk to him, regardless of the fact the man you love is marrying someone else, tonight! So, yes, you are an idiot!" He sat there bug-eyed for a moment. Edward had no idea anyone could get that many words out without a breath inbetween.

"Even if Roy's sorry, he's still marrying her in a few hours! What the hell do you want me to do, rush in and scream 'I OBJECT!' cause, you know, that always works out fabulously in movies!" he started getting frusturated with Sarah.

"...Actually..."

"Oh, hell no! Sarah I'd love to believe you when you say he's sorry and wants to be with me, but he doesn't care! If he loved me, he would have just told your parents in the first place! Then _none _of this would've happened," Edward broke out in tears, "There's nothing I can do about it now. I refuse to be a cliche sobbing ex-girlfriend running down the aisle, and I'm certainly not going to be the other woman. It's over, I give up!"

Sarah's face softened dramatically and her voice took on a motherly tone and she pulled the sobbing boy into a tight, comforting hug.

"Edward... you don't get it do you," she shook her head lightly in disbelief, "He didn't tell them, _because _he loves you. Did you think Roy had that great of a car, house, and that much money from teaching? Honey, even if you're not a girl, he follows traditional roles of a marriage. Roy wants to be able to provide for you, and make you happy. If they didn't approve, you'd both be broke. Happiness is lovely, but not when you're poor."

"I can't be with him... especially hearing that," Ed had calmed down considerably, "Knowing he's going to be miserable if he marries me. She's better for him. He'll be treated differently if he has a husband, than if he has a beautiful wife."

Sarah's eyes narrowed, "Okay, I'm done being nice. Since you won't let yourself be happy-being the martyr you are- I'm taking over." She tood up "Come on. We're going to the wedding, you're going to run down the aisle and object. Then you two are going to kiss, Aizlen will scream in anger, exposing her hidden meaness, and then you guys are gonna go home and have sex while I start planning your wedding."

Ed's face remained stoic, "And if I refuse?" Sarah grinned evilly.

"That won't be a problem," she bent down and picked him up in a matter of seconds. After a moment of shock he began to struggle.

"What the hell, let me down, damn you!" Sarah gripped him tight and grabbed her purse with her free hand. Alphonse heard noises and came into the room with the baby in arms.

He smiled, "Make sure to get a picture of them making up, will you?" Al winked and went back to his daughter's bedroom. Ed continued to squirm the whole way to the car. Sarah shoved him in the back and locked the doors with her keys.

She got in the front seat and started the car, glancing back with help of the mirror, "You're not still angry are you?" she sighed.

"Just a little," his sarcasm was obvious, "Kidnapping is _no big deal_ afterall," Edward scowled at her.

"Okay, well, you'll thank me later, I promise!" she smiled, not affected by his anger.

He grumbled, "Yeah, whatever..."

* * *

**Lexi: Funnily enough, this is one of the shortest chapters, but it felt really long. I thought a bit of comedic relief was due in the story;) If I contradicted myself with anything I wrote (in this chapter or from something previous) feel free to tell me. I don't generally catch it...**

**This was actually one of my favorites to write as well(: All the witty commentary was mostly what I was thinking or would've said. 1 chapter left! (excluding the epilogue, of course!)**

**REVIEWSSSSS... Pleaseeee? hehe, I know you all love me because we finally passed 200 reviews on this one! That makes it the second story of mine to get that many. Lolz, the first was Locked in Love, funnily enough. I'm surprised how long this has been going. Just over 2 years. THANKS SO MUCH GUYS!**

**Oh, and this damn thing deleted half way through typing. I panicked. Alot. I wasn't going to finish it. But I persevered!**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lexi: heh… so, it's been a while… Ummmm Emily is borderline harassing me to update. She tried to get me to update all week during rehearsal, only for me to get distracted SEVERAL times. Whoops(: Anywho, I am updating now. It's been hard to find time since Wizard of Oz takes the stage next week, as well as my 16****th**** birthday! (Aren't you happy for me? Lol)**

**So yeah, I've had to actually think how I was gonna write this. I always feel like I have a knack for fucking up the endings of my stories:/**

**(EDIT 12/1/12: Holy shit. The amount of typos and stupid mistakes in here was ridiculous. I apologize. But yeah, this is changed a lot from the original posted chapter. Just read it again!)**

* * *

"I hate you."

"Mhmmmm. That's nice."

"I mean it. I'm never forgiving you for this."

"Yep, I'm sure, Edward."

"…I still hate you."

Sarah let out a sigh of frustration. And took her eyes of the road to shoot him a look, "Why can't you just let everyone else decided what's best for you, because you clearly suck at it!"

"Oh, yes, because insulting me will make me agree with you!" Edward retorted grumpily.

"Well, then, stop being so stupid, damnit!" He glared at her.

There was a few seconds of silence before he changed the subject. "How much longer till we get there?"

"Just a while longer. Ten minutes, perhaps," Sarah responded, letting a smile slip through her angry face. She knew he couldn't stay angry forever.

"And what exactly was it you wanted me to do, again? Run down the aisle screaming 'I object' and run into my ex-fiancé's arms in the hopes he will give up his trophy girlfriend and come back to his half-metal teenage boyfriend… That sound about right?" He ranted.

She gave him a confused look before answering his rant, "What do you mean half-metal?"

"Fuck… I haven't told you about that, have I?" He inwardly cursed at his lack of self-control. She shook her head in reply.

"Okay, well…" He paused to pull up his sleeve. Sarah let out a rather surprised gasp as what she saw.

"Automail?" The girl choked out.

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story… but, Roy saved me from something terrible." She nodded sympathetically at him, as if understanding what exactly he was implying.

A few minutes later, the quiet was broken by a small cough, catching Ed's attention. "We're here." He glanced at the clock; it read 4:45.

"And what time does the wedding start?" Edward questioned her.

"…4:30"

"Ah, I see."

"Yeah," She glanced over at him, turning off the car, "You've got about three minutes before they ask for objections. You better get in there, eh?"

"I really do hate you."

She smiled at him, "Maybe. But I swear, both of you will thank me. Just don't screw this up again, please, Ed." Sarah looked at him lovingly, "I don't know if I'll be able to fix it twice." He nodded, quickly opening the door.

She followed him inside to the large entryway. The only person in the lobby was a manager who quickly approached them. "Invitations to the wedding?" He looked at them suspiciously.

Sarah rolled her eyes and pulled out two decorative pieces of paper. "Sister of the groom."

The man straightened, "Oh, I apologize, Miss." She nodded in reply.

"Now we just have to time this right…" Sarah muttered to herself as she set her ear against the wall connecting to the chapel.

"Time what right?" he gave her a look, knowing exactly what she was implying.

She returned the look, "Your descent down the aisle, of course!"

"My what?" Edward's eyes doubled in size. Sarah glared, putting a finger to her lips to shush him. "I mean it; I'm not doing that, Sarah!"

"Shut up, I need to hear because if I don't, someone's getting married today! This is the only way so just- wait what did the pastor just say? Fuck, I think he asked for objections. Go, Edward!"

"What, but I-"

"Go, damnit!" She pulled open the large doors and shoved him ahead of her, walking in behind him.

Everything went silent in the large room of people. All of them turned back to see what caused the reaction. The only thing Edward registered was Roy standing in a suit at the end of the aisle, looking at him shocked.

"Ummm..."

"He objects!" Sarah announced happily, raising Edward's arm like a ref declaring the winner of a wrestling match.

"I-I… I still love you, Roy." He said quickly, trying to rip the bandage off quickly. Edward locked eyes with his ex, his own beginning to water.

"Don't just stand there with your mouth open, Roy! At least talk to him, after he went through all this effort to be with you!" Sarah interrupted their intense eye contact impatiently.

Edward nearly laughed at this, seeing as he really hadn't done anything, other than being kidnapped. Roy however looked a bit confused and nauseous.

"Edward…" He started, before his voice broke with emotion.

Said teen transfixed his eyes on the floor, waiting for the yelling from his ex-fiancé for interrupting his wedding. Instead, a moment later, he was wrapped in familiar, loving arms. And, he couldn't name a time where he was happier.

"Thank god, Ed. I really didn't think you were gonna get your head out of your ass in time. I was sincerely praying I wouldn't have to marry that stupid whore," Roy whispered into his ear huskily. The both let out a small chuckle.

"What the hell are you doinG, Roy?" Mrs. Mustang screeched from the first row of seats, standing up dramatically. "I spent months picking out a bride for you and preparing a future for y-"

"Shut up."

Everyone was silent.

Mr. Mustang stood up from his seat next to her and repeated his words, "Shut up."

"W-what did you s-" The Mrs. looked at him as if she had been slapped.

"Don't play the victim here. You were trying to control your only son's life, just to protect your status. We've both known he was gay for years, you just couldn't accept it." He maintained his calm manner while saying all this.

"Well, I apologize if I didn't want our only son to be a fag!" She looked at him aghast.

"No one cares what you say, mother. You are an intolerable woman with an insatiable need to control everyone else's lives," Roy spoke up, defying her for the first time in his life.

Edward smiled lovingly up at him, still being held in his arms. "Does that mean our wedding is back on?" He asked him.

Roy looked down, as if forgetting he was there, "Of course it does, Edward. I barely survive the time without you. I couldn't do it again!"

"How can you do this to me? You said you loved me and wanted us to be together!" Aizlen spoke up for the first time.

Roy turned his attention to her, "I have never loved you. And you know that! I refuse to be used for my social status."

Aizlen started crying large, ugly, mascara tears.

Edward smiled at Roy, knowing everything was alright now, "I love you."

"I love you too."

The crowd of people that was there to celebrate love applauded in response to Roy leaning down to kiss his -once again- fiancé.

* * *

**Lexi: Holy shit. My hands hurt. Typing pains me…**

**So, yes, there is still going to be an epilogue that will most likely be the wedding and honeymoon. I really have no clue as to when this will be up. Until that, this story is being set as 'complete' but expect more, my kiddies (:**

**Reviews, as always, are appreciated (that includes early birthday wishes, haha) thanks for all the support!**

**(EDIT: Much better...)**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	14. Epilogue

**Lexi: So yeah... it's been a while. Heh. I really have missed writing but between musical rehearsal (which just ended), work, and Thanksgiving break, I'm finally able to. By the way, I was Sister Margaretta in The Sound of Music and I was a kickass nun;) We got invited to State Thespian Conference in March so I'll be busy again.**

**I know it's been like... a year. And I AM REALLY SORRY. Seriously, I feel awful. But I'm trying as much as I can. Anyways, I just had my 17th birthday two weeks ago, and yesterday I gave blood and still feel a bit woozy. Oops.**

**So, earlier today I rewrote the last chapter (one before this). I would recommend re-reading it. I don't think there was anything too major, but I fixed things and added more reactions. Just basic stuff. One day I'll care enough to edit the whole thing (unless someone wants to do it for me?).**

**Onto the last chapter! Honeymoon and wedding time!;)**

* * *

The familiar tune that has been played for so long began, prompting his entrance into the large room. His heart was beating fast, knowing he would only do this once in his life. Edward paced himself, knowing if he went as frantically as his pulse, he would be running down the aisle.

He kept his head lowered slightly, not looking up at all the people watching him. Ed had eyes for only one person in the room. One man. The one he was committing to spend the rest of his life with. The one he loved more than anything else.

As he finished his descent to the front of the room, he came to stand by that man. His Roy. The man gave him a knowing smile, clasping Edward's hand in his own and turning to face the pastor. The old man gave them a wistful smile before beginning to speak.

Neither could actually repeat anything he had said, only looking at the other with youthful bliss in their eyes. Somehow when the man got to the part where he required an actual response, they managed to do so. Ed was vaguely conscious of Roy saying 'I do,' and him returning the sentiment just as he was instructed.

He didn't actually come back to reality until he heard the cheering and felt Roy sweep him off his feet and plant a loving smooch on his eager lips. Edward quickly threw the beautiful bouquet of flowers, which Sarah had lovingly arranged to match his eyes, to the crowd behind him. He then wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and they shared a smile.

They were soon on their way to the room the reception was in, at the lovely resort they'd booked for the occasion. Although Roy had let him walk there on his own, not wanting to wrinkle his tux, they had never stopped holding hands.

The newlyweds were led to a table at the back of the room, with all the other tables placed so all the guests could see them from their seats.

At the nearest one sat Roy's parents, his mother attending grudgingly, at his sister's request. Next to them was Sarah who looked so happy that an outsider would believe it was her own wedding.

Edward caught her gaze at one point and smiled gratefully, knowing this never would have been pulled off without her. She just smiled even wider and he could have sworn he saw her shed one tear.

When he looked back at his husband -it was going to take a while for him to get used to that- he saw the man looked the happiest he had ever seen him. Roy stopped the conversation he was having with a distant cousin of his, to look back at him. Their eye contact was ruined by the clanging of a glass.

They smiled embarrassedly and kissed dramatically so that everyone could get the picture they desperately wanted.

The couple's first dance as newlyweds was A Thousand Years, sung by Christina Perri. Edward started crying when he listened to the lyrics. Sarah had picked the song and refused to tell either what it was to be. When Roy saw this, he just reached one hand to wipe away his tears and pulled him into a tight embrace. They swayed back and forth, ignoring the presence of everyone in the room.

After several hours of dancing, eating, and greeting all the guests, they were both exhausted.

Roy could see Edward wanted to leave, but was too nice to say anything so he took the liberty of leaning over and whispering into his ear, "Well, Edward Mustang, I think it's time for our dramatic exit, what would you say, dear?"

Ed laughed softly and answered him, "I agree. But you're still not going to tell me where we're going, are you?" Roy shook his head.

"You'll see. You really need to learn some patience," Edward raised an eyebrow in response. Roy smiled and grabbed his hand before standing and announcing to the room, "Thank you all for coming! Edward and I are very grateful for the love and support from all of you. However, it's time for us to leave. We hope to see you all soon!"

They made their way to the doors leading outside, everyone applauding and a few stray whistles following them. Roy opened the side of the limo, helping Ed inside before getting in after.

The younger cuddled up to his husband, his eyes beginning to close. Roy saw this, "Go to bed, baby. When you wake up, we'll be there." Edward nodded his head and drifted off to sleep.

Through his sleep he heard lots of noise and felt his body be jostled quite a bit. However, he stayed unconscious, exhausted from the longest day of his life.

True to his word, when Edward awoke, they were there. He opened his eyes to see himself lying on a bed in a luxurious hotel room. He looked around the room, noticing how grand it was. A small brush of air caused him to notice the open balcony.

He got up from the bed and walked outside onto it, seeing his husband standing there leaning against the railing. Edward was enchanted by the beautiful sunset and wondered to himself how long he had slept for.

"Awake already, sleeping beauty?" Roy teased, turning back to his love.

Ed was at a loss for words, just smiling at the man and wrapping himself in the taller's arms.

"Can you figure out where we are yet?" He asked, gesturing to the majestic sight behind him.

Edward took in the landscape, eyes squinting in thought, "Thailand?" Roy nodded, not surprised that his smart husband could figure it out.

"We're going to spend our honeymoon exploring. They have temples and jungles... boats on the river," He told him excitedly, "And when we return home, the rest of our lives will be one big adventure. To explore, together." Roy explained.

Ed looked up and Roy kissed him passionately. Ed could taste the lust on the other's tongue and knew where this was going to end. They continued their display of love, Roy leading their bodies inside the room, managing to close the balcony doors single-handedly.

Having done this enough before, the couple gracefully slipped off their clothes into a haphazard pile on the floor. The way they looked at each other, was like a dying man finding water in the desert. It was hungry and insatiable.

They quickly made their way onto the bed, tossing the sheets to the edge, so as not to ruin them.

Roy pinned his husband to the bed by his wrists. He lovingly bit at his neck and lavished small kisses over each one. Edward let out small noises of pleasure, knowing Roy liked his verbal responses.

When he deemed Ed teased enough, he began to work his way down his body. Roy kissed down his stomach, finally reaching his aching need. He gave it a few, small licks. Just enough to get Edward mewing in desperation.

Roy then reached over into the side table, pulling out a bottle of lube. He let out a laugh at his husband's raised eyebrow.

Edward tensed in anticipation at the sound of the cap clicking open. Roy worked quickly, squirting the lotion onto his fingers, before moving to the younger's entrance. They made loving eye contact before Roy breached the ring of muscles with his finger.

He didn't give his husband much time to adjust, knowing he could handle it easily. Roy worked a second and third in soon after finding his pleasure spot and repeatedly abusing it. Edward just arched his back in pleasure and begged Roy with his eyes to hurry up.

Roy smiled mischievously, taking extra time to finished stretching him, knowing it would frustrate the hell out of Edward. Ed finally broke down and pleaded verbally, "Oh God, Roy, please! I-I can't..."

That sentiment alone was enough for Roy to quickly slick up his own member and get in position. Roy caught his husband's desperate eyes, and nodded in reply before gently thrusting inside.

Edward let out a scream of pleasure, turning Roy even more on. He gave him no time to get used to his size before starting a deliciously quick pace for their lovemaking. They were both breathing rapidly after a few minutes. Roy knew his husband was almost finished, so he gripped hold of his need and stroked him.

"Roy! I need to- I need-!"

"I know, baby. I'm almost there," Roy choked out, hurrying their pace even more.

Ed's body tightened as he finished. This sight alone made his husband lose it. They were both gasping for air for the next few minutes, Roy still lying on top of his love.

When they had both calmed a bit, Roy gently pulled out, causing Edward to hiss from the sensitivity, "Sorry," Roy muttered in apology, kissing him. Edward nodded and snuggled into his side, not able to comprehend everything that had happened to him in the last 24 hours.

"Roy. Have I ever told you that I love you?" Edward mused.

He heard a small laugh as arms wrapped around him, "Maybe once or twice. But I love you too."

And Edward knew that Roy was right. Their lives were going to be one big, crazy, adventure. And they were going to explore it together.

* * *

**Lexi: I hate you all. I'm slightly hysterical right now. I started crying when I was writing about their first dance, and I haven't stopped since. You're awful people for making me write this shit.**

**Also, did anyone else notice how different my writing is? I think it has changed a lot since I started writing Locked in Love about 3 years and 3 months ago...**

**Anyways. Be grateful. I was gonna end it by saying they went on their honeymoon on a ship called the Titanic. But I'm not that mean.**

**PLEASE REVEW. I need to know which stories you want updated next. This series of mine is officially done. And I can't believe Locked in Love ended up with 400 reviews!**

**So, overall criticism for the whole story? Hated it, loved it, tell me?**

**Until the next story,**

**Lexi**


End file.
